


Pays-Bas

by Laeana



Series: Dead Hearts [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Tragedy, Cheating, Despair, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Kings & Queens, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Married Life, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Moral Dilemmas, Murder Thoughts, Past Child Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Swordfighting, Tears
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: À la cour du Roi d'Italie, beaucoup de rumeurs circulent.Il est notamment dit que ce dernier trompe son mari, le Prince des Pays-Bas, avec le Prince de Monaco.Mais pour Max, dont le couronnement approche, le destin prend une toute autre tournure quand il se doit de faire un choix cornélien. Sa vie ou celle de Daniel ...?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Dead Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696078
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. farewell, youth

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Netherlands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996183) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NI-e50bBARg
> 
> juste au-dessus, une petite vidéo que j'ai fait spécialement pour cette fanfiction. Sachez qu'il n'y aura aucune certitude au niveau de l'époque, j'aurais dit vers le XVIe siècle mais j'ai sûrement fait plusieurs erreurs mais bref. Ce n'est pas le plus important, ne me condamnez pas au bûcher s'il vous plaît.

Les rêves ... il en a eu énormément. Il se demande où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés. Depuis jeune, depuis qu'il a connu Daniel, depuis qu'il est tombé amoureux de lui, il a rêvé de se marier avec. L'alliance entre leurs pays a apporté l'occasion idéale et à 20 ans, il était au comble de la joie.

Où est passé ce garçon-là ? Garçon qui n'avait pas été confronté à la réalité cruelle, aux rivalités du prince de Monaco, si beau. Il observe de la terrasse la ville silencieuse, lassé de garder un lit qui ne voit pas son mari revenir.

Il se lève, fermant le livre qu'il a à peine ouvert et rentre à l'intérieur. Sa colère froide est à peine contenue alors qu'il enfile une veste. Quand il sort de la chambre, le serviteur à la porte est plus que surpris.

— A-Altesse royale ? Vous n'attendez pas votre mari ? Je croyais qu'il vous avait dit que-

— Je sors. Je vais voir un ami.

— Que dois-je dire au Roi s'il vous cherche ?

— Qu'il peut aller se faire foutre et que ça ne sert à rien de faire des promesses s'il préfère les rompre en étant avec sa catin.

Il descend les grands escaliers, parcoure les couloirs qu'il connaît par cœur. Tant de rêves brisés, tant d'amour qu'il a pu donner sans que cela ne lui soit rendu et la pensée obsédante qu'il n'est pas assez bon.

— Son altesse me fait l'honneur de sa visite !

— Tais-toi Pierre. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça; je me sens autant altesse qu'homme séduit, idiot et déçu. Encore une fois.

Le français lui offre un sourire en coin, conciliant, et lui tend sa boisson.

— J'espère que c'est fort.

— Vodka. De Russie.

Il prend une gorgée et grimace en sentant l'aigreur, la chaleur qui glisse le long de sa gorge difficilement.

— Effectivement.

Il boit le récipient d'un cul-sec, reposant le cristal à plat sur la table. Son compagnon lui offre une œillade concernée.

— Ça s'est mal passé ?

— Ça ne s'est pas passé. Même pas là.

— Ah. Avec Charles je suppose.

Le plus âgé remplit leurs deux verres du même liquide avant de lever ce dernier, un sourire ironique mais bref sur le visage.

— À nos cœurs déçus.

Une autre gorgée.

— D'où te provient cette vodka ?

— Dany me l'a envoyé directement de ses caves personnelles.

Il siffle d'admiration. Pierre a noué de tels liens avec le monarque russe qu'ils s'envoient des cadeaux ? Impressionnant. Il sait juste qu'ils correspondent, ne sait rien de plus.

Au bout du troisième verre, il arrête de compter. Partagé entre un état où il est lucide et ne l'est plus trop, il rit beaucoup, pour pas grand-chose. Son regard se perd dans le vide. Il y a une question sur ses lèvres qu'il a du mal à poser.

— Est-ce que tu as déjà voulu mourir ?

L'autre prince s'arrête un instant, semblant prendre son temps pour réfléchir et il le comprend. Ce n'est pas une question facile.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Généralement, c'est quelque chose sur lequel on est unanime. Soit tu l'as voulu, y a pensé, soit jamais.

— Alors je suppose que ce sera un oui.

Un rire sec s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il sait reconnaître les âmes brisées quand il les aperçoit. Il vit avec un cœur mort par excellence.

— Parle-moi, Max.

— De quoi ?

— De secrets sombres et souvent inavouables. D'une manière de te garder en vie.

Il soupire, fait courir ses doigts sur le verre, provoquant des petits tintements qui sonnent plutôt doux à ses oreilles.

— Mon père va mourir. Il est malade. Et ça me fait bizarre de ne pas être plus chagriné que ça. Mais il était horrible, tu sais ? Les plus cruelles des punitions, toutes les sévices, et parfois je sens encore ses mains autour de ma gorge.

Une grande respiration, il trace les contours de son cou, les traces fantômes qui parsèment sa peau, se souvient, se souvient avec la même terreur que l'enfant qu'il a été.

— Maintenant je suis normal. Personne n'aura su et ne saura jamais parce que ce n'est pas digne d'un dirigeant. Les cicatrices presque effacées en témoignent. Je pensais être libre mais je n'ai pas de futur.

— Votre altesse, du courrier pour vous !

Lando, espiègle, lui lance une lettre. Pendant un instant, il se demande si le plus jeune l'a entendu mais ce dernier, sourire aux lèvres, ne laisse rien transparaître. Il camoufle son malaise.

— Je suis toujours Max pour vous. Et merci.

— Je sais, c'est juste amusant comme ça.

Même Pierre esquisse un sourire.

Il prend l'enveloppe, la retourne et fronce les sourcils en voyant le sceau royal de sa famille. Ce n'est jamais rien de bon. Après l'avoir ouverte, il parcoure les premières lignes.

— Alors, Maxy, bonnes nouvelles ?

Il ne répond pas. Sa lecture se fait plus frénétique et se finit. Et il ne peut pas y croire. Il se relève difficilement, ayant besoin d'air, chancelant, faisant tomber sa chaise. Dans son propre malaise, il ne remarque même pas que la porte s'est ouverte.

— Ah, Max, tu es là. Je te cherchais partout, est-ce que tu-

Il esquive Daniel comme un obstacle sur sa route, passe une main dans ses cheveux, fuyant la salle. Il ne peut pas y croire, ne veut pas y croire. Il ne veut pas que ce soit vrai. Son allure s'accélère. Sa respiration aussi.

— Max, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parle-moi !

Pourquoi est-ce que son roi est-il si entêté après avoir passé tant de temps avec Charles plutôt qu'avec lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa vie devait-elle toujours tourner de cette façon ?

— Max !

Son mari lui attrape le poignet pour le stopper dans sa course. Il est arrêté, à bout de souffle, le regard fuyant, larmes au coin des yeux.

— S'il te plaît ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que c'est le fait que je-

— Que quoi ? Que tu couches avec Charles ? Ne t'en fais pas, vu depuis combien de temps je suis au courant, j'ai eu le temps de m'y habituer. N'aie pas d'inquiétude, tu ne vas pas devoir arrêter ton libertinage ! Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, bon sang, je- ...

Sa voix se brise. Il n'y a que quelques lignes dans cette lettre. Quelques lignes et sa vie d'aujourd'hui va prendre fin.

— Je suis désolé.

Les excuses n'effaceront jamais tout le mal qu'il lui a fait. C'est triste à dire. Ce n'est jamais en quelques mots que l'on oublie une telle douleur. Ce n'est même pas le sujet.

— Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je te laisserais aller avec Charles si tu es plus heureux avec lui. Je veux ton bonheur.

Max se tourne, ne pouvant pas faire face une minute de plus. Daniel ne se laisse pas faire et l'étreint par derrière. La chaleur apportée lui fait mal au cœur.

— Et moi je veux le tien.

— Je ne peux pas y croire.

Les baisers déposés dans son cou lui font craindre de trouver une odeur autre que la sienne sur son homme.

— Allez, laisse-moi te montrer ce que j'avais prévu pour toi.

Il se laisse entraîner et, peut-être, que c'est dommage qu'il soit si faible. Trop dommage. Un dîner, aux étoiles. Assez simple. Mais tous deux savent qu'avec la place qu'ils ont dans le monde, la simplicité est ce qu'ils peuvent espérer le plus.

Pas de vie de frasques, de vie de château. Pas d'or, de paillettes, de bijoux. Pas d'enjeux sur la table, de la politique aux grandes batailles.

Quelque chose auquel il pense moins. Mais qu'il a fait quand même. La guerre. Tuer des gens, avoir du sang sur les mains, se battre pour son pays. Seigneur de guerre, renommé, reconnu pour sa hargne, sa fougue, sa dangerosité et son impulsivité.

Il n'en parlera jamais. Il préférera l'oublier. Daniel pose sa main sur la sienne et plonge son regard dans le sien. Tout semble disparaître.

— Je voulais te montrer que tu étais spécial à mes yeux. Toujours.

Une question lui brûle les lèvres. Sur son infidélité. Mais il ne la pose pas. Et ils passent une bonne soirée. Les mets sont succulents, il retrouve quelques saveurs d'enfance, de son pays. En est surpris.

Son mari a mis le paquet pour lui plaire. Pendant tout le repas, ils s'échangent des œillades enflammées, des phrases provocatrices, des touches légères.

Au fond de lui, il sait bien pourquoi un tel jeu s'est installé, pourquoi la fougue de leurs premiers jours semble être ici.

Les premiers jours ... avant que le plus âgé ne commence à aller voir ailleurs.

Le Roi italien a peur de le perdre, il a vu sa douleur alors il fait tout pour le garder auprès de lui. Cela ne durera pas. Cela ne restera qu'une soirée, que quelques jours de paradis avant la chute.

Ou heures.

— Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours prochainement. J'ai une visite diplomatique à rendre.

Il hausse les sourcils. Attendant presque son compagnon lui demande de venir avec lui. Mais puisque cela n'arrive pas, il se renfrogne, ayant un doute.

— Où ça ?

— À Monaco.

Il retire sa main de celle de Daniel comme s'il s'était brûlé et se relève. Il couvre sa bouche d'une main, sentant son bonheur disparaître et un étau de désespoir enserrer plus profondément son cœur.

— Attends, Max, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

— Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé croire ? Que tu te rends dans une visite « purement diplomatique » à Monaco, là même où vit ton amant et que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence ? Que tu n'aurais pas pu demander à un de tes émissaires de s'y rendre ?

Il se maudit d'être si impulsif. Il se maudit d'avoir si mal encore. Il se maudit d'avoir osé trop espérer malgré le fait qu'il ait su que cela ne durerait pas.

— Ou que tu ne seras pas à mes côtés pour ce qui sera sûrement l'un des moments les plus importants de ma vie ?

— L'un des moments ...? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Max ?

— Au revoir, Daniel.

Il quitte la table sans attendre.

Le lendemain, le palais entier est silencieux quand il quitte les lieux. Il fait quasiment encore nuit. Mais le voyage est long jusqu'au Pays-Bas.

— Tu comptais partir seul ?

Max se retourne. Pierre est appuyé contre l'une des nombreuses colonnes de l'entrée. Il le voit à peine.

— Oui.

Le français se détache et s'avance vers lui. La calèche est prête. Le chemin est long, ils limites les haltes.

— Tu ne devrais pas. Les Pays-Bas ... sont en guerre. Et mon père est au chevet de la mort. C'est la pire situation possible.

— Raison de plus pour laquelle je t'accompagne.

— Tu es sûr de toi ?

Le plus âgé ne répond pas et se contente d'un regard. Il sourit, impressionné et amusé.

Ils sont deux à embarquer. Dans cette solitude apparente, là où, du moins, ils ne sont que tous les deux. Il décide quelque chose qu'il n'a fait avec personne d'autre. Se confier.

— Je dois tuer Daniel ou mourir. C'est ce qui va m'être imposé quand je serais sur le trône, Pierre. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas y aller.

— Pardon ?

Il ferme les yeux, se souvenant de tout ce qui lui a été annoncé à la minute même où son père était tombé malade. Où il avait montré ses premiers signes de faiblesses.

— Ce sont Alex et George qui sont venus me l'annoncer. Ils représentent tous les conseillers. Ils font ça pour le bien de tous les pays. Pour que l'alliance subsiste.

— Ce n'est pas possible ... est-ce que ça a à voir avec l'état des Pays-Bas ?

Il rit amèrement.

— Proche d'une guerre civile, oui. Ils disent que le peuple aura du mal à supporter un dirigeant homosexuel au pouvoir. Que je ne pourrais pas avoir de descendance. Cela plus le fait que le peuple commence à en avoir marre de ma famille. Et la guerre extérieure.

Que des mauvaises nouvelles finalement. Tout ce dont il pouvait hériter : du malheur et du désespoir. Une couronne trop lourde. Une couronne mortelle.

— Mon ascension au pouvoir provoquerait la rupture si la situation restait telle quelle. Alors, soit je me sépare de manière définitive de Daniel, soit c'est moi qui disparaît pour laisser place à mon cousin.

— Ce n'est pas vrai. Il n'y a pas une autre solution ? On a encore le temps d'en trouver une.

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai perdu l'envie de me battre, je crois.

Il affrontera son destin. La dague ou le poison ? La même question dans son esprit. La sensation de ne plus vouloir vivre, de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

— Tu m'as demandé une manière de me garder en vie, Pierre. Je suis désolé mais je n'en ai pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite arrivera bientôt. Il y aura un passage du côté du point de vue de Daniel, Pierre, Charles et sûrement Lando, Alex ... je verrais selon le temps, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire trop attendre, j'avais juste hâte de vous partager cette petite fiction !


	2. what i want you to say

" **Tu m'as demandé une manière de me garder en vie, Pierre. Je suis désolé mais je n'en ai pas.** "

* * *

Le silence garde le reste du voyage.

Qui dure une semaine.

Max a le temps de penser à tout. Toute sa vie. Ses yeux se perdent dans les paysages qui défilent. Jusqu'à reconnaître sa maison. Chez lui. L'entrée dans son palais, dans lequel il n'a pas mis les pieds depuis trop longtemps.

— Oh, Prince, quel bonheur de vous revoir ! Venez vite, votre père vous attend.

L'une des servantes le mène. Pierre est sur ses talons, garde un certain recul.

Sur le seuil de la porte, il prend une grande respiration. Ses jambes deviennent molles. Il s'effondre presque sur la chaise prêt du lit.

L'état de son géniteur est pire qu'avant, pale, respiration hachée, difficile, comme si chaque seconde à vivre supplémentaire lui coûtait.

— M-Max ...

Il prend sa main tremblante dans la sienne, la réalisation le frappant soudainement.

Sa dernière famille proche. Après l'accident du carrosse de sa mère et de sa sœur qui avait entraîné leurs morts à toutes les deux.

— Je voulais ... te dire. Je t'ai traité durement parce que ... parce que ...

Le Roi s'interrompt pour tousser violemment.

— Je voulais t'endurcir ... je voulais te faire méfiant ... que tu puisses toujours être protégé ... des complots. Ta mère m'a ... ne voulait pas. Je ne voulais pas ... que tu montes sur le trône.

Se sentir enfant de nouveau. Un sentiment qui lui a beaucoup manqué. Il sent des sanglots lui bloquer la gorge au moment où il aurait vraiment besoin de sa voix.

— Je savais ce que tu devrais faire ... si tu y montais ... alors je ne voulais pas ... te l'infliger. Je suis désolé ... ça n'excuse rien mais ... tu es tout ce qu'il me reste.

— Chut. Ne parle pas plus. Tu dois ... tu dois ...

Il étouffe dans cette salle. Des souvenirs le frappent avec dureté. Son enfance semble défiler sous ses yeux.

— Je suis désolé ... de te laisser seul. Je t'aime.

Une larme solitaire roule sur la joue de son père. Son regard se fige, vitreux. Sa respiration s'arrête.

C'est comme si ... comme s'il s'était battu contre la mort, n'attendant que de le revoir pour se laisser aller.

— Tu as toujours eu le don pour le drama. Bon sang. Merde!

Il ferme les yeux du défunt. Se relève difficilement. Il sort de la pièce.

S'isole dans le salon pour calmer sa respiration. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ?

Le temps passe. Il ne sait pas combien il s'écoule. Quand il revient à lui, le vide dans son poitrine ne s'est pas comblé. Il se sent affreusement seul. Cette déclaration d'amour soufflée du bout des lèvres, au bout d'un souffle. La dernière. La seule.

— Max.

George. Il relève les yeux. Ça lui fait mal de vouloir haïr quelqu'un qu'il a aimé, connu.

— Oui ?

— Le conseil de guerre se réunit. Tu dois être présent évidemment.

— Ok, je ... très bien.

Il se relève, respire un grand coup. Ne se sent pas d'admettre la responsabilité qui vient de lui être donnée, n'est pas lucide. La couronne pèse déjà trop lourd. Il ne réalise pas encore, se sent toujours prince. Enfant. Les regards se tournent vers lui à peine il entre dans la pièce. Il reconnaît les généraux, les alliés. Que de personnes qu'il n'a jamais eu à côtoyer.

Pierre assiste exceptionnellement au meeting, plus loin, et lui offre un sourire doux, pour le réconforter. Et soudainement il est devant cette table, cette carte, et tout disparaît.

— Faites-moi le résumé de la situation. En entier.

Son esprit tactique semble s'activer et revenir. Son temps passé aux côtés de Daniel l'a un peu rouillé mais il voit clair. D'une main de fer, il dirige le champ de bataille.

— Je serais sur la première ligne.

— Quoi ?! Vous êtes le roi maintenant, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de-

— Justement. Les troupes ont besoin de voir qu'on est à leurs côtés. Comment se prétendre dirigeant quand on se cache derrière les lignes alliées ? J'irais là-bas.

— Savez-vous même encore comment vous battre ?

Il lance un regard noir au conseiller qui a posé cette question. Son talent à l'épée a toujours été incontestable et ils en doutaient maintenant. De quoi avaient-ils peur ? Que son « idylle » lui ait fait oublier la guerre ?

— Je ferais passer cette phrase pour de l'ignorance et non pas de la provocation ou ta tête pourrait finir sur un pic. Aucun d'entre vous n'a quelque chose à rajouter ?

Au mieux, il sera reconnu et respecté de ses soldats. Au pire, il mourra et ses problèmes seront au moins réglés.

— Bien. Rappelez-vous que c'est un assaut qui sera lancé pendant l'aube.

Il se retourne, quitte la salle. Pierre le rattrape, courant presque après lui tant sa foulée est rapide.

— Max, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as choisi de faire ?

— Tu doutes aussi de moi ?

— Non. Bien sûr que non. Je te connais un peu trop bien de ce côté-là mais ne devrais-tu pas avertir Daniel ?

Il s'arrête net à cette évocation. Il ne l'a pas oublié, comment l'oublier ? Il a juste préféré ne pas y penser.

— Pourquoi ? Il est à Monaco, il y vit probablement très bien.

Le français baisse les yeux. Il se mord la lèvre, se sentant un peu coupable d'être aussi amer. Son ami ne mérite pas ça.

— Tu devrais oublier Charles.

— Je ne peux pas, Max. Tout comme tu ne peux oublier Daniel.

Un sourire triste lui échappe. Cette peine fleurissante dans sa poitrine, le plus âgé ressent la même, si ce n'est que pour lui il y a l'évocation du fatalisme, du destin, cachée juste derrière ces sentiments. Le véritable amour, le plus fort. Peut-être le seul et le dernier.

— Seras-tu à mes côtés pendant cette bataille ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop que de te demander d'être avec moi ?

— Je t'y rejoindrais. J'ai une chose à faire avant.

Max acquiesce. S'éloigne. Traîne dans les longs couloirs sombres de son enfance. Une enfance austère, à fuir son père et à chercher sa mère, sa sœur. Et, quand elles eurent disparu, à chercher un échappatoire. Ses yeux se ferment. Il se souvient ...

Il a dix-sept ans. Il marche. Non. Il coure. Toujours plus loin. Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Il ne s'est jamais donné l'occasion de pleurer quand l'accident est arrivé. Même devant leurs tombes. Il ne pouvait juste pas le faire. Devant son père.

Impassible.

Des sanglots lui échappent.

Mais là, c'était trop. Il a essayé de l'étrangler. L'étrangler !

Sa gorge lui fait mal. Les mots se répercutent à ses oreilles. Sa faiblesse. Se désavouer de lui-même. Arrivé dans la cour externe, celle qui donne sur la forêt, il se laisse tomber à genoux près de la fontaine. Ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses.

La douleur. Cette sensation d'être jeune et d'avoir trop de responsabilités. Tout lui pèse. Son cœur se refroidit.

— Hé, tout va bien ?

Il ne connaît pas cette personne. Il essaie de s'essuyer rapidement les yeux, se redonner un air plus digne. Il est le prince ici après tout.

— Mais vous êtes-

Daniel Ricciardo. Roi d'Italie. Il a vingt-cinq ans à l'époque et pour lui, il est le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais vu.

— Prince ? Je ne vous avais pas encore vu. Je suis-

— Daniel Ricciardo. Le roi d'Italie. Je sais.

Il se retourne, reniflant. N'aimant pas l'air qu'il offre à cet homme. Se sentant ridicule d'une certaine façon, totalement ridicule.

— Vous devriez retourner à l'intérieur, majesté. Je suis sûr que mon père se montrera ravi de vous accueillir.

— Je ne pense pas pouvoir laisser quelqu'un si triste seul.

Il entend les pas du plus âgé alors que ce dernier le contourne avant de venir poser une main sur sa joue. Si doux.

— D'autant plus quelqu'un ayant d'aussi jolis yeux.

Il se sent rougir. La sensation de vivre quelque chose d'interdit. Allez, se faire draguer ? Lui ?

— Tu ... Vous ... pourquoi ?

— Êtes-vous si surpris que ça de voir quelqu'un qui se soucie de vous ? Prince, pensez-vous ne pas avoir le droit à ce genre d'attention ?

— Max. Appelle-moi Max.

Un sourire franc naît sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

— Très bien, Maxy, d'accord. Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi tu pleurais ?

Il hausse les épaules. Il ne peut pas encore se confier à cet inconnu, cet homme à peine rencontré, qui prendra une grande importance pour lui. C'est compliqué.

— Des problèmes comme tout le monde ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr que cela fasse verser autant de larmes. Tu es jeune, ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de pleurer, surtout pas devant moi.

— Je suis le futur roi d'ici !

C'est frustrant. La manière dont il se sent considéré par Daniel le rend de mauvaise humeur. Et les paroles de son père y font écho.

— Montrer mes larmes, c'est montrer ma faiblesse. Je ne peux pas être si faible.

— Faible ? Tu n'as pas l'air de l'être. Pour t'avoir vu sur les champs de bataille et avoir entendu tes exploits, tu es tout sauf faible. Regarde-moi ?

Quelque chose dans la voix de cet homme le fait obéir. Si calme, tendre. Il lève la tête pour plonger ses iris dans ceux du plus âgé. Bruns.

— Mon cher lion. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'auras jamais besoin de cacher tes larmes devant moi, d'accord ? Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, parle-moi, écris-moi. Je serais à ton écoute.

Il plonge dans les bras de l'australien qui resserre l'étreinte. Celui-ci se propose pour être son ami, un véritable ami. Pour l'instant c'est ce dont il a besoin. Au milieu des tempêtes, des hauts et des bas qu'il vit constamment.

Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Chaque fois que c'est possible. Ils n'habitent pas à côté après tout mais dès qu'ils peuvent se voir ... en Italie, où Daniel tient personnellement à ce qu'il vienne et lui fait tout visiter de son pays. Ou aux Pays-Bas, où il est l'hôte à son tour. Ou dans d'autres pays, lorsque des réunions de gouvernants se tiennent.

Il a des concurrents, il le sait, mais il ne s'en inquiète pas. C'est un peu ridicule de se lancer dans ce genre de rivalité avec Charles de Monaco mais il ne peut s'en empêcher.

Il est tombé amoureux bêtement, stupidement, si facilement. Il est tombé amoureux et ça a été trop simple parce qu'il a suffit qu'on soit gentil avec lui pour qu'il se laisse charmer.

Mais ce n'est pas que ça. Daniel n'est pas que gentil, il est intelligent, adorable, incroyablement drôle et stupide et clairvoyant. Son cœur se réchauffe. À son dix-huitième anniversaire, son père commence à lui parler de mariage et il est gêné.

— Il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un d'haut placé. Que ça forme une alliance. Pour le moment, rien ne presse, je te laisse le temps de regarder.

— Filles ... et garçons ?

Le roi acquiesce et il est surpris. Beaucoup de concessions sont faites et c'est étrange. Le genre n'importe pas ?

— Tu as quelqu'un en tête ?

— Je ne sais pas si c'est possible.

— Eh bien, il faudrait mieux te dépêcher. Le peuple finira pas s'impatienter également. Je te laisse une marge mais je choisirais pour toi à la fin s'il le faut. Tu as un peu plus d'un an.

Max hausse simplement les épaules. Il est habitué à être mis à l'épreuve, testé. Il a un petit espoir, ne sait pas s'il est avéré. Le monarque italien n'a jamais semblé insensible à son charme mais de là à accepter une telle demande ?

— Tu es soucieux, quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Pierre ?! Ta visite était prévue ?

— Non, non c'était à l'improviste. J'avais besoin de quitter un peu la France, c'était étouffant.

Un ami de longue date. Ils ont presque le même âge, même chose, si ce n'est que la situation du plus âgé est légèrement plus précaire. Il est son confident, de temps à autres. Ils le sont l'un pour l'autre. Il lui parle de sa situation, encore.

— Daniel ? Ricciardo ? Je ne sais pas. Méfie-toi de lui, je t'en prie. Je sais ce qu'il est, ce qu'il paraît être mais c'est toujours plus profond.

— Dis-moi tout.

— Il est très libertin. Tu ne seras pas le premier à avoir été attiré par lui comme un papillon par une lumière. C'est comme ça avec tout le monde. Tu pourrais être le premier avec qui il est sérieux mais ce n'est même pas sûr.

Il se mord la lèvre. Une année passe et il tourne autour de Daniel sans que rien de précis ne se passe entre eux. Douloureux. Le pire arrive quand il est en France. Versailles. Réunion d'ambassades. Il croise le roi italien en compagnie de Charles et les voir s'éclipser ensemble est la pire chose qu'il ait jamais vue.

Quelque chose de suffisant s'échappe du monégasque quand il le regarde, une sorte de supériorité, "je l'ai eu".

Ses dix-neuf ans arrivent plus vite que prévu. Il n'a pas trouvé de remplaçants. C'est une année de controverse. Il entend parler d'une brève bataille entre l'Allemagne et le Royaume-Uni, une affaire d'amants et de cœurs brisés. De ne pas être assez. Pour avoir connu Lewis et Sebastian c'est surprenant sans l'être.

Tout est fini maintenant.

La fête est organisée mais il n'a pas l'envie de s'y plonger. Il croise Lando qui valse au bras de Carlos, le dirigeant espagnol. Il craint pour le plus jeune. C'est un bon ami et il a peur pour lui. Il a essayé de parler à George et Alex mais ils l'ont évité, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il a dansé un peu avec Pierre mais le principal au bras du prince a été Charles.

Il espère que le français suivra son propre conseil. Se méfier.

Son père a fait le tour de plusieurs familles, il sait que c'est parce qu'il lui cherche son futur époux ou épouse. Il serre les dents, préférant s'isoler sur la terrasse, fermer les yeux. Il s'appuie à la rambarde et, finalement, regarde le ciel, vraiment magnifique.

— Tu ne fais pas la fête ?

— Non. C'est impossible quand mon avenir se joue à quelques mètres de moi.

— Quelques mètres ? Ton père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

— Mariage.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Daniel se rapproche de lui, assez proche, jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent.

— Tu ne veux pas te marier ?

— Mais avec qui ? Le premier inconnu qui vient et qui a un minimum de rang social ? Je ne veux pas de mariage comme ça.

— Tu n'as pas assez profité de la vie ?

Un rire amer lui échappe. Risible.

— J'aurais fait de mon mieux. Je ne peux juste pas penser à aimer de nouveau, aimer quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas tout ça. Je n'aurais jamais ce que je veux ...

Le roi italien passe une main sur son visage, le tournant vers lui avec douceur, comme toujours, leurs regards se croisent. Il ne parvient même pas à camoufler la tristesse qui l'habite et qui lui enserre le cœur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ils sont si proches l'un de l'autre. Il peut sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'y jeter un bref coup d'œil. Tout ce qu'il a jamais espéré.

— Toi.

Une myriade d'émotions se bousculent dans les prunelles brunes qui lui font face. Il ne peut pas les comprendre. Tout se passe trop vite. Leur baiser est plus doux que dans ses plus beaux rêves.

— D-Daniel ... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Accepterais-tu de m'épouser moi ? Moi qui ai voyagé jusqu'ici à la recherche d'une réponse, de savoir si ton cœur, comme le mien, avait été touché par la flèche de Cupidon.

Le roi se saisit d'une de ses mains pour en embrasser le dos avec tendresse.

— Oh, Max, mon beau et valeureux prince entêté, mon lion. Voudras-tu faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes en vivant avec moi, te mariant avec moi ?

— Je ... oui ! Bien sûr ! Comment ...

Le plus âgé a posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour faire taire la question qui s'apprêtait à sortir de ses lèvres. Son regard est si confiant.

— Comment ne pas tomber amoureux de toi plutôt.

Le jour le plus heureux de sa vie. Le plus beau, le meilleur, le pire. Le piège dans lequel il est tombé en acceptant cet union.

Comment penser que les envies de son fiancé se tairaient uniquement car il est avec lui ?

Bientôt, George et Alex revinrent à ses côtés. Mais ce n'était nullement une joie ou un cadeau. Ils savaient. Responsabilités.

Au courant de tout. Le peuple qui finirait par se soulever. De sa prise de pouvoir prochaine. Quand son père succomberait. Abouti au choix final. Qu'ils ne lui ont pas expliqué pour le moment mais dont il s'en est douté. Une vie pour une vie.

— Pas trop nerveux ?

Pierre et Lando le préparent avec de grands sourires sur le visage. Il a du mal à rester assuré, son costume semble peser lourd.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ... oh. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait choisi. Il y avait toutes ces personnes qui lui tournaient autour.

Il s'engage quand même. Le plus âgé des trois se mord la lèvre, semblant peu à l'aise. Le britannique, quant à lui, sautille de joie, tout aussi impatient que si c'était son propre mariage.

— Vous pensez que je pourrais faire pareil ? Pensez-vous que je pourrais me marier avec Carlos ?

— Tu es encore jeune, attend un peu, Lando. Mais s'il veut de toi, alors ce sera évidemment à toi de choisir.

Le plus jeune sautille. Un serviteur apparaît à la porte. Il est l'heure. Il s'avance dans une allée jusqu'à son promis. Son père a un air neutre sur le visage. Daniel lui sourit doucement, amoureusement, comme pour le rassurer.

Leurs mains se lient.

Ne se défont pas. L'un en face de l'autre, il sent son stress fondre dans les prunelles brunes qui lui font face. Quand leurs lèvres se trouvent c'est doux et soudainement il est Max Verstappen-Ricciardo.

Son reflet dans son épée lui renvoie l'image d'un homme que la vanité et les espoirs ont fait choir. Pathétique.

Il la range dans son fourreau. Récupère son costume, il pense ne jamais se faire au poids de cette armada. Ses affaires avec lui. Il ôte de son doigt son alliance, l'embrasse du regard, avant de la déposer sur sa table de nuit.

Il reviendra.

Probablement.

Il n'avait juste pas prévu que le combat dure aussi longtemps. Selon ses plans, soit il partait pour un siège rapide qui durerait tout au plus deux jours, soit cela s'étalait en longueur et à ce moment là, il devait réfléchir davantage.

Ses plans se sont avérés justes, il a réussi à anticiper plusieurs mouvements de l'ennemi. Il a déjoué la majorité des forces mais le front reste violent, sa vie n'est jamais à l'abri.

Il tremble de froid et de faim dans la boue. Évite un coup et tranche la gorge de celui qui s'avance en face de lui. Sa rage lui donne des ailes, sa conscience lui permet d'éviter toute imprudence et il regagne son titre de "prince d'outre-tombe". Ou roi maintenant. Roi.

Sauvage. Tout autour de lui n'est qu'analyse. Il resserre sa prise sur le pommeau, grinçant des dents alors qu'il voit certains de ses opposants fuir, un signal clair de retraite annoncé.

Huit jours qu'il combat et c'est le troisième bataillon qu'il repousse. Ses compagnons autour de lui crient victoire et il voit briller dans leurs regards la reconnaissance et la satisfaction de l'avoir à leurs côtés.

Il range son épée, passe une main dans ses cheveux poisseux. Il doit avoir une sacrée mine mais il se sent assez fatigué. Des tâches l'attendent encore.

Il doit rentrer au château. Dans sa maison. Le passage en ville sous les acclamations du peuple. Il ne perd pas de vue son objectif, la guerre n'est pas finie. Mais ils ont un jour avant de retourner au front. Il doit, il doit ... S'acquitter de ses tâches. Il ne veut pas penser à son père, il ne doit pas y penser. Ça fait mal ...

— Mon Prin- Roi. Vous voilà déjà, vous avez fait vite.

— Le conseil a-t-il parlé ? Je crois que nous devons programmer une nouvelle réunion ce soir ou demain. J'ai eu quelques idées que je dois faire savoir, je ...

Max continue de s'avancer, il est enhardi par cette descente soudaine d'adrénaline. Peut-être un peu meurtri, il commence à ressentir la douleur.

— Vous avez des invités, monsieur-

Il pousse la porte du salon au moment même où la servante prononce cette phrase. Il ne s'y est pas attendu. Bien sûr, Pierre lui a dit qu'il allait revenir mais en ce moment même, il ne pensait pas recevoir qui que ce soit.

Il est toujours sale, ses vêtements tâchés de terre et de sang, il a juste envie de se changer et de se laver.

Pierre est assis sur les canapés. Charles est à sa gauche et il a un reniflement en le voyant. Daniel, quant à lui, à sa droite, ouvre les yeux grands d'inquiétude quand il s'aperçoit de son état.

Il pousse un soupir.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Son mari se lève et vient à lui rapidement, posant une main sur sa joue, doux. C'est tendre, pendant un instant, il oublie les autres dans la pièce.

— Mon dieu. Max, j'ai eu tellement peur. Tu es fou de te lancer dans une telle guerre, pourquoi tu ne m'en as rien dit ? Je suis désolé, mijn liefste.

Il en faut beaucoup pour entendre Daniel s'essayer à quelques mots en un néerlandais cassé mais néerlandais tout de même. Il secoue la tête.

— Désolé de quoi ? Tu avais des choses plus importantes, je n'ai pas à t'importuner avec mes propres affaires.

— Nos affaires. Nous sommes mariés, tout ce qui t'arrive me concerne également. Si tu venais à mourir là-bas, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, je ...

Il embrasse la joue de son partenaire avant de s'avancer plus loin, son amour n'étouffant pas le mépris qu'il ressent pour la personne qui se tient à l'autre côté de la pièce.

— Eh bien, puisque son altesse s'est avancée jusqu'ici, elle me fera certainement le plaisir de m'expliquer pourquoi certains de nos ennemis disent combattre pour Monaco.

— Je ... pardon ?

Le monégasque pâlit brusquement, semblant en entendre parler pour la première fois. Un sourire ironique lui échappe.

— A plusieurs reprises des troupes abordant le drapeau de Monaco ont été vues sur les lignes ennemies. Tu n'es même pas au courant ?

Le silence lui apporte la réponse dont il a besoin.

— Dommage, ça aurait été marrant si ça avait été une de tes tentatives pour conduire à ma mort. 

Cette phrase fait se figer tous les occupants de la pièce, il en profite pour se retirer.

Il grimpe les grands escaliers du hall, donne quelques ordres à ses servants qui acquiescent et retourne dans sa chambre.

Il respire un grand coup.

Les obsèques de son père auront lieu bientôt. Il aurait préféré finir ces combats avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. On frappe à la porte.

— Monsieur ?

— Oui ?

— J'ai été parler au conseil comme vous l'avez souhaité. Ils ont proposé de se réunir demain matin puisqu'il est déjà tard aujourd'hui.

— Très bien.

Il entend de derrière la porte la servante se retirer. Il commence soigneusement à retirer son armure, pièce par pièce.

On entre de nouveau dans sa chambre quand il est torse nu.

— Maxy ...?

Il se retourne. Son torse a quelques ecchymoses, rien de sérieux. Daniel s'approche de lui et vient effleurer sa peau du bout des doigts. Il frissonne sous le contact. C'est vrai, depuis combien de temps n'ont-ils pas passé un moment intime ensemble ?

Les bras de son roi s'enroulent autour de sa taille fermement, il ferme les yeux docilement et se laisser aller. Respire l'odeur de vanille qui s'échappe de la peau de son compagnon.

— Mon Roi, mon petit Roi. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su ce qui se passait. Je resterais avec toi, d'accord ? Je me battrais à tes côtés.

— Es-tu sûr de ne pas être trop vieux pour ça, Liefde? Je ne voudrais pas que tu me ralentisses en cours de-

— Hé ! Je te signalerais que je suis un excellent guerrier, petit ingrat !

— Et quand as-tu combattu pour la dernière fois ?

Son époux marmonne une vague réponse qui est étouffée dans son épaule.

Il est heureux, un peu. Heureux parce qu'il est toujours capable de passer ce genre de moments. Il ne veut juste pas penser à l'après. Ça lui fait si peur.

La fin des jours heureux, il ne veut pas que ça arrive. Il veut rester pour toujours dans les bras de son partenaire, ne jamais le quitter. Il l'aime tellement.

Doucement, tout doucement, il s'est mis à trembler dans les bras de son compagnon qui a resserré l'étreinte autour de lui.

— Ça ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, liefste.

Daniel plonge son regard dans le sien. Si compréhensif, si attentif, si tendre. Il fond presque immédiatement et ces mots pourraient quitter ses lèvres s'il ne décidait pas de le retenir.

Non.

Il se blottit un peu plus fort contre le roi d'Italie qui soupire en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Dis ... Dan. Si je venais à disparaître, est-ce que tu peux me promettre que tu avancerais quand même et que tu irais trouver ton bonheur ?

— On t'a menacé, Maxy ? Si quelqu'un veut te faire du mal, je te jure que-

— Non ! Non, écoute. Promets-le moi ... peu importe si c'est avec Charles, je ne m'en soucie pas ! Je veux juste que tu puisses continuer à vivre même si je ne suis plus là.

Le silence retombe sur eux. Le plus âgé agrippe ses poignets pour le forcer à le regarder. Ils restent quelques instants dans cette position, sa respiration hachée, entrecoupée de demi-sanglots.

— Écoute-moi. Je ne compte pas vivre sans toi, d'accord ? Même si on venait à être séparé, je te retrouverais toujours. Parce que je t'aime, Max Verstappen-Ricciardo. Toi et personne d'autre.

Il se mord la lèvre mais ne parvient pas à refouler les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux. Ce nom de famille qui signifie son appartenance, cette assurance.

Il n'a pas le cœur à dire à son mari qu'il voulait dire quelque chose de plus définitif. Pense que l'autre le sait mais préfère l'ignorer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'origine de toute une relation, l'explication de l'amour si fort que Max peut porter à Daniel et des retrouvailles. La guerre n'est pas finie et Max n'a toujours pas pris de décision, il reste des choses à venir pour cette troisième et dernière partie du côté des Pays-Bas ...


	3. and i choose my own end.

**Il n'a pas le cœur à dire à son mari qu'il voulait dire quelque chose de plus définitif. Pense que l'autre le sait mais préfère l'ignorer.**

* * *

Et ils sont bons à ce jeu-là tous les deux. Essayer de faire comme si tout allait bien.

Le roi italien se recule, retirant ses vêtements, avant de l'attirer à lui sur le lit.

— Viens, une longue journée t'attend demain, tu as besoin de dormir.

Pour la première fois depuis de longues nuits, ils dorment ensemble. Il ne se souvenait pas de la chaleur ni du confort que cela procurait et il se réveille en ayant eu un bien meilleur sommeil que ses temps en solitaire.

Réglé comme une horloge, il se lève, s'habille. On frappe à la porte.

— Mon Roi, le conseil va bientôt se réunir ? Souhaitez vous déjeuner ou voulez-vous-

— Je vais à la rencontre du conseil. Je ne mangerais pas ce matin, dis aux autres de s'occuper des invités en priorité.

— Entendu.

Il finit d'attacher son ceinturon ainsi que son épée avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Là, son amour dort tranquillement.

Il passe une main dans ses boucles avant d'embrasser sa joue.

— Max ...?

Il sourit.

— Je vais voir le conseil, tu peux te rendormir si tu veux.

— Mmh non. Je te rejoindrais dans la salle, je vais te ralentir sinon.

Il fredonne en réponse, jette un regard circulaire pour vérifier qu'il n'a rien oublié et se dirige vers la sortie de sa chambre.

Il se retourne cependant quand il entend le lit grincer légèrement, signe que son mari venait de se lever.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de détailler son corps, ce corps qui est sien, avec envie, se faisant violence pour penser à autre chose.

— Tu oublies quelque chose, mon lion.

Daniel sourit en sentant son regard et se rapproche de lui avant de saisir sa main gauche et de lui passer la bague au doigt, tel le premier jour. Il se sentit rougir.

— Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça.

Il l'a enlevée dans un excès de colère et ne l'a même pas remise par lui-même.

— Va maintenant, ne sois pas en retard !

Max acquiesce, s'avançant vers la porte, avant de reculer tout aussitôt, de rattraper son homme et de l'embrasser profondément, les laissant à bout de souffle.

— Est-ce une promesse très cher Roi des Pays-Bas ?

— Peut-être bien, trouvez donc un moyen de ne pas la rompre cette fois.

— Je n'y manquerais pas.

Se remettre dans le bain après un si bon réveil est difficile. Mais il ne doit pas se montrer faible devant cette assemblée de conseillers, semblant tous prêts à prendre le dessus au moindre fléchissement.

Après une bonne heure, ils sortent de la salle. Les derniers arrangements sont bons, le front va reprendre et, au mieux, ils repousseront l'attaque jusqu'à la finir. Il ne s'attend pas à trouver Charles, appuyé contre un pilier, l'attendant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il continue à avancer, il a d'autres priorités. Le monégasque le suit de près.

— Je viendrais avec toi sur le champ de bataille. Je serais à tes côtés.

— Pardon ?

— S'ils sont vraiment du côté de Monaco, comme tu le dis, il est de mon devoir de les arrêter directement. Je ne peux supporter l'idée d'une attaque contre un allié, ça n'a même aucun sens.

Une flamme brille au fond des prunelles du plus jeune. Ils ont eu tellement l'habitude de s'affronter. Un sourire sombre marque son visage.

— Je suppose que je ne peux pas refuser une telle aide.

— Effectivement.

Quel insolent.

Il le déteste vraiment. Il aimerait arracher à mains nues ce sourire de son joli minois et ensuite étrangler cette gorge découverte, tachant l'ivoire d'un bleu sanglant. C'est lui qui a ruiné son mariage, après tout.

Est-ce que ça a été si surprenant ? Il ne sait pas trop. Pierre l'avait prévenu, il avait gardé ces mises en garde dans un coin de sa tête. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne lui a pas littéralement brisé le cœur de le découvrir.

Il a pensé que Daniel le respecterait plus que ça, il a pensé que ce serait différent pour lui, parce qu'après tout c'était un mariage bordel.

À quel point on peut avoir tort ?

Il a entendu les rumeurs avant de le voir de ses propres yeux. Des mots qui allaient de bouche en oreille, le roi d'Italie qui avait été aperçu avec le prince de Monaco, dans des affaires plutôt ... intimes.

Il a refusé d'y croire jusqu'à tomber sur une scène tout à fait véridique. Daniel et Charles, à moitié nus, dans l'un des salons privés. Deux jours avant son anniversaire.

Oh, bien sûr, son mari lui avait couru après, l'avait rattrapé pour lui "expliquer". Il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Tout lui avait été prouvé, il a arrêté d'être à jamais innocent, d'être à jamais imprudent et était finalement tombé dans la dure vérité.

Triste à dire. Daniel a brisé quelque chose en lui, un espoir peut-être enfantin. Plus que tout, il a perdu la majorité de sa confiance. Il n'a plus voulu croire aux jolis mensonges qu'on lui servait sur un plateau d'argent et s'est jeté dans d'autres affaires pour se distraire.

Peut-être n'avait-il plus les faveurs de celui qu'il aimait tant, il se contentait à présent d'être simplement son mari, parce que c'était censé lui suffire.

Dissiper son malheur. Il était parti dans la politique, avait géré l'Italie d'une main de maître et avait renforcé plusieurs accords. La guerre ne lui faisait même pas peur, la mort non plus.

Impassible, irrattrapable, irraisonné.

Son destin lui avait été ensuite annoncé. Il avait compris l'ironie que de mourir pour le seul homme qu'il ait aimé et le seul qui lui ait fait autant de mal.

Ou alors ...

Ou alors il le tuait de ses propres mains. Il mettait fin à tout ce calvaire qu'il avait eu la patience, ou le cynisme, d'endurer et arrêtait de chercher de l'amour là où il n'y en avait pas. Arrêtait d'être déçu, tout simplement.

— Max ?

Le-dit cligne des yeux. Il a divergé sans s'en rendre compte. Il était en train d'exposer la situation aux trois gentes royaux qui se situaient à ses côtés.

— Je crois que j'ai fini.

— Je pense qu'il y aurait eu beaucoup de façons de le faire. Et ça aurait été moins dangereux. C'est presque comme si tu cherchais le haut-risque.

Il balaie l'opinion de Charles d'un revers de main, peu intéressé après tout. Et alors ? S'il recherche le risque, ça ne regarde que lui.

— Maxy, pour une fois je suis de l'avis de-

— Je vous expose le plan pour que vous soyez au courant de ce que vous venez faire dans mes batailles. Il a déjà été décidé, ça ne sert à rien de le contester.

Il est glacial et se concentre au mieux. La présence du dirigeant monégasque le rend irritable. Les propos de Daniel encore plus. "Pour une fois", pas vrai. Quelle ironie. Pierre sourit distraitement, comme si il ne venait pas simplement de leur dire qu'il s'en foutait de leurs avis.

— Alors je serais à tes côtés, comme la dernière fois.

— Quoi ? Mais Pierre, c'est avec moi que tu devrais-

Le soudain affolement du plus jeune est presque risible, quand on considère que la plupart du temps il rejette les sentiments du français pour lui.

— Je ne serais pas contre, bien sûr. En mémoire du bon vieux temps ?

— Toujours.

— Mon dieu, avec ce genre de phrases on dirait presque que vous avez plus vécu que moi, c'est pour dire !

Il offre un coup de coude à son mari qui rire doucement, posant un baiser sur sa joue. L'ambiance se détend malgré Charles qui est visiblement préoccupé par la situation.

Il savoure ces moments, ces prises à parti durant lesquelles son rival est tellement, tellement laissé de côté. Sans lui dire qu'il préférerait se jeter sur une lame plutôt que de laisser Pierre mourir sous ses yeux.

Et plus tard, sur le champ de bataille, il le fait presque.

— Pierre !

Juste à temps. Son épée se plante en plein cœur de l'assaillant qui se fige et tombe à terre. Il souffle, hors de lui, la peur presque là. Il ne réalise qu'à moitié.

— Merci !

Le français donne un coup derrière lui et un autre ennemi s'écroule. Ils échangent un sourire et se mettent dos à dos, parant à d'autres éventualités.

Après tellement de temps passé à se battre, ils ne savent pas combien, la fatigue s'en prenant à leurs muscles comme seul repère, une trompette se fait entendre. Fort. Il frissonne presque à ce bruit. Un soupir de soulagement passe ses lèvres, Pierre se fige.

— C'est- ?

— Oui.

Le cor qui sonne la retraite définitive des troupes ennemis. A ce moment, Charles arrive à cheval vers eux, un air neutre sur le visage.

— Tout malentendu a été dissipé. Pierre ?

Le monégasque fait les yeux doux au prince qui comprend rapidement qu'il veut qu'il monte avec lui.

— Mais Max tu ...

Il acquiesce vaguement et le français fait la moue mais finalement monte derrière le plus jeune qui repart aussi vite qu'arrivé

Il se tient là, sanglant, alors que les dernières effluves de la bataille s'effacent et que les cris de joie retentissent. Il se tient là, il a mené son armée à la victoire, il est devenu l'un des plus grands stratèges que son pays ait jamais porté, il est désormais roi et il n'y a vraiment plus rien pour le retarder ni l'empêcher.

Il pourrait pleurer de désespoir.

Il le sent fleurir au plus profond de lui, prêt à éclore.

Et pourrait presque lui donner une dimension plus ironique plus tard.

Il est assis dans un des bas salons, changé, panse une dernière plaie qu'il a insisté pour soigner lui-même, aux grandes protestations de tous ses serviteurs. À ce moment-là, Pierre débarque, débarrassé également de sa tenue de combat.

— Tu n'es pas avec Charles ?

— Non. Et toi, je te croyais avec Daniel ?

Ils restent un instant à se fixer en silence. Il ferme les yeux douloureusement, réalisant encore une fois. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas vrai. Mais il a trop peur d'aller vérifier et que ses doutes s'avèrent. Il croit qu'il ne pourra pas le supporter.

Il sent le canapé plier sous le poids alors que le français s'assoie à côté de lui et le prend dans ses bras avec douceur.

— Max ? _Mon cher ami_ , regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Il reconnaît la langue maternelle de son compagnon. Il a du mal à faire ce qu'il lui demande et rouvrir les yeux est un effort incommensurable pour son esprit.

— N'y pense pas. Tout va bien là maintenant et c'est le plus important. Plus que tout au monde.

Bleu dans bleu.

Il a envie de dire à son camarade que _tout ne va pas bien, Pierre, Daniel me trompe sans scrupule depuis des années._

Mais il se tait parce qu'il sait que l'autre souffre autant que lui.

— On a gagné. On a pas perdu la main en combat et je pense que c'est une chose positive quand même.

Un vague sourire étire ses lèvres fatigués.

— Merde. On est si foutus tous les deux. Ça fait mal. Je connais tes enjeux, je peux même pas t'aider, je me déteste tu sais. Je t'aime aussi, on ne le dit pas mais quand même. Tu peux pleurer, je ne dirais rien ...

Cette déclaration lui va au cœur parce que cela fait écho à sa situation. Et il sent des larmes lui brûler les yeux avant même qu'il n'ait l'envie de pleurer. Il ne devrait pas, il ne devrait pas être si faible.

Quand il se réveille plus tard, une couverture a été enroulé autour de son corps et il est seul, sur le canapé. Daniel est appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte et le regarde avec un air pensif sur le visage.

Il se redresse, se frottant un œil. Le tissu glisse de ses épaules. Il se sent fatigué, las, très las. Il se lève.

— Je veux-

— Ne dis rien s'il te plaît. Je n'en peux plus de tes excuses, je préférerais mille fois que tu te taises. À chaque fois que tu me mens, c'est comme si tu brisais à nouveau ce qu'il me reste de cœur.

Respiration haletante, vérités à moitiés-dites. Il reste à se tenir en face de son mari. Ils se fixent l'un l'autre.

— J'aurais aimé être celui contre lequel tu pouvais verser des larmes.

— Il aurait fallu ne pas être avec Charles. Il aurait peut-être fallu que tu ne sois pas la raison pour laquelle je les aie versées.

Cette fois, le dirigeant italien se tait, touché-coulé, et se mord la lèvre fortement. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. La conversation est déjà finie. Peu concluante, comme toutes les autres qu'ils ont pu avoir. Il s'esquive, se détournant vers le hall.

Son bras est agrippé brusquement.

— Je vais arrêter. Tout.

Le plus âgé a les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, et, oh, est-ce une lueur de désespoir qu'il perçoit au fond de ses prunelles.

— S'il te plaît.

Il peut retomber. Il peut retomber dans ses bras parce qu'il ne sait jamais vraiment comment résister à Daniel, surtout quand il l'implore comme ça, le faisant se sentir fautif pour quelque chose qui n'est pas de son ressort et que de toute façon cela ne changera pas le fait qu'ils sont unis à la vie à la mort.

Il peut retomber. Tenter de pardonner et de croire encore naïvement, stupidement, que son compagnon finirait par changer, par arrêter de lui faire du mal, comme il lui avait promis là ainsi que les mille et une autre fois avant.

Il peut retomber.

Mais il ne le fera pas. Parce qu'il ne peut pas continuer indéfiniment dans cette situation et que de toute façon ils sont proches, si proches de la fin qu'il ne se laissera pas avoir une once d'hésitation.

— Non. Je ne te crois plus. Ça a été une erreur depuis le début de me marier avec toi mais pour n'importe qui cela aurait été pareil. Tu n'es jamais satisfait et j'ai cru bêtement que t'aimer était suffisant. Je t'aime ... je t'aime et je suis désolé.

Max se dégage de l'emprise, il est assez fort pour, et le plus étonnant c'est que Daniel ne revient pas à la charge. Pas même durant les prochains jours qui sont insipides. Il se sent déconnecté. Est-ce que c'est ça la fin ?

— Max s'il te plaît ...

Il ne répond pas même aux appels de Pierre. S'y ferme. Un mur entre ses émotions et ses devoirs. Entre lui et le Roi des Pays-Bas.

Couronnement à feu et à sang, des paillettes pour masquer l'amertume et un visage impérial pour cacher son désespoir.

Le soir, au balcon de sa chambre, dans la solitude la plus profonde, il contemple les étoiles, attendant son heure. Alex entre silencieusement dans la pièce. George n'est même pas là. Le conseiller déposer soigneusement deux objets.

— Choisis Max.

Un murmure.

Et puis le plus âgé passe la porte. Un jour, ce garçon a été son ami. Aujourd'hui, il le pousse à prendre les armes. Aujourd'hui, il peut à peine l'envisager comme un proche.

Et pourtant comme Alex le fuit, comme il ne reste pas assez longtemps pour apprendre son choix, comme si le voir décider lui brise le cœur.

Peut-être que ça le lui brise réellement.

Il regarde le poison et la dague, posés nonchalamment sur la table puis ses mains. Son regard fait des allers-retours.

— Je ... Je ...

Il peut tuer Daniel. Il peut le faire. Il y a déjà pensé et c'est se libérer d'un lourd fardeau. D'un mari qui ne l'aime pas et qui lui fait du mal, d'une existence non heureuse, de problèmes qu'il ne sait pas résoudre.

Son pays a encore besoin de lui. Les Pays-Bas ont encore besoin de lui. Il doit reconstruire, défaire ce que son père a fait. L'Italie, d'un autre côté, peut s'en sortir sans son roi. Puis, de toute façon, ça a été lui qui s'est occupé des affaires principales ces derniers temps.

Il n'a pas besoin de Daniel. Le monde n'a pas besoin de Daniel.

Puis il pense à lui. Il pense à son sourire chaleureux, à ses mains douces qui ont parcouru son corps, à son regard, sa tendresse, ses mots ... le seul homme qu'il ait jamais vraiment aimé après tout. Même s'il a été trompé, même si ça n'a pas été réciproque.

Il repense à ce monde gris, si gris qu'il a connu en étant adolescent. Monde que le plus âgé a illuminé doucement quand il a commencé à prendre soin de lui. Il pense à ces années heureuses, avant que tout ne bascule.

Il essaie de s'imaginer un monde où il se réveille sans son mari à ses côtés, un monde dans lequel il ne s'est jamais marié avec cet australien exubérant et n'a pas passé cette bague autour de son doigt. Un monde sans Dan.

Sa main se referme autour de la dague.

— Je ne peux pas le faire.

C'est à peine un murmure, un souffle, mais il a besoin de le dire, de l'exprimer. C'est si douloureux.

— Je ne peux pas le tuer.

Et ces quelques mots, cruels, interdits, semblent enfin trouver le chemin de ses lèvres alors qu'il lève le couteau pour prendre de l'élan.

— Je t'aime, Dan.

L'enfonce dans sa propre poitrine. La douleur lui coupe le souffle. Il titube, chancelle, vue trouble, sombre dans le noir avec la pensée que c'est mieux ainsi. Personne ne devrait le regretter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> et voilà. la conclusion tragique des Pays-Bas. Parce qu'il est clair que Daniel, aux yeux de Max, lui a apporté beaucoup trop pour qu'il ne puisse penser qu'à le blesser ... alors Max a préféré mettre fin à ses jours ... ou non. Il reste les prochaines parties que je dévoilais très prochainement bien sûr. On fera un tour du côté des autres pays ...


End file.
